the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"A Childhood Memory"
About '''"A Childhood Memory" '''is the second tale in the twelfth episode of the fourth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a boy encounters a ghost in an attic. Written by Raymond Wolfgang, it has a runtime of 22:55 and was performed by Ben Williams, David Cummings, and Jessica McEvoy. It is the 406th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A boy's mother works as a real estate agent, selling houses in old, run-down neighborhoods. The mother drags the boy to an open house in a large, monstrous mansions that has been abandoned for decades. It is covered in peeling paint and the yard is overgrown. The boy notices a window on the third story and decides that he has to investiage the room it belongs to. While his mother shows the house off to a prospective buyer, the boy climbs to the second story before finding a set of stairs leading to the attic behind a small door. When he arrives, he finds it barren except for some dust and an old closet standing the corner. The door to the closet is locked. After a few attempts to open it, he looks out the window at the yard below. A male voice suddenly comes from behind the closet door, sounding urgent and frightened. The man begs to be let out, claiming that he locked himself in accidentally. The boy answers his cries and tries to open it, only to find it won't budge. After several failed attempts, the man's voice suddenly intensifies, sounding angry and commanding. He demands to be let out. His hot breath comes through the keyhole and hits the boy's face/ The boy backs away, realizing that the dust that came up when he entered means that the man has been locked in the closet for a long time. The man swears and insults the boy before he begins banging on the door, saying he hasn't seen the sun in years. He shoves his arm underneath the crack in the door and reaches for the boy. The boy notices that the arm looks black and rotten. He flees screaming down the stairs, running into his mother. She asks what's wrong before going upstairs to check. She screams and the buyer of the house runs into the attic before he begins screaming as well. The cops are called and they find the decayed corpse of a man inside the closet, having been dead for decades. The boy grows up, trying to put the incident behind him and telling himself that what he saw and heard that afternoon were all the result either of an overactive imagination or the trauma associated with finding a corpse. Sometimes, however, he is unable to talk himself out of the vision and sometimes thinks he remembers seeing a red eye staring at him through the keyhole of the door. Cast Ben Williams as the boy David Cummings as the man in the closet Jessica McEvoy as the mother Category:Tales Category:Season 4 Category:Raymond Wolfgang Category:Ben Williams Category:David Cummings Category:Jessica McEvoy